Forgotten
by Phantom Moon
Summary: The Titans are missing. This story is about 5 friends who think they know where the Titans are... But do they really want to find them? (PG13 just in case)Please R&R and No flames please
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I would also own Square Soft but sadly I don't.

"Wha? Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around. My room was the same: the massive book case, the black wooden desk, the piles of books every where. Everything was exactly as I remembered it. Then why did everything feel so new? I got dressed I put on black T-shirt and some black pants. I picked up my back pack and went out to the pizzeria to meet my friends: Vic, Dick, Logan, and Ann. Logans real name was Garfield and Anns name was really Kori but she liked to be called Ann because that was her middle name.

"Hey guys," I said, as I approached their table in the restaurant.

"Hi Rae," Logan said.

"Don't call me Rae."

"OK 'Raven'," Logan said, sarcastically. Logan was about 15 years old and had dyed his hair green and his skin was tan.

"So friend how are you?" Ann said. Ann is also about 15 years old. Her hair was really red I always suspected she died it and she always spent too much time in the tanning salon so she looked orangish. My other friends were Victor and Dick they were best friends. Victor had naturally dark skin and shaves his head. Dick spikes his black hair

and his eyes were blue.

"You guys hear the news?" I asked them. They all shook their heads. I pulled out a copy of todays paper. The Headline said: TEEN TITANS MISSING?

"Since when?" Dick asked.

"Their tower was found empty this morning."

"So did you do your English assignment yet?" Victor asked.

"Oh Crap!" I said, picked up my back pack and sprinted home. I worked on my assignment into the wee hours then passed out.

My alarm went off at 6:30 in the morning. I jolted awake and started rapidly brushing my black hair when I noticed something. I looked at my hair and saw that at the roots my hair was lavender. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I rushed to school shrugging off the weird occurrences of that very morning.

"Time to hand in your assignments everyone," The teacher said. I handed in my last minute assignment. "Here are your tests from last week." She handed my test back. An F of course. I put my hand on my head in frustration.

"What did you get on your test?" Ann asked me after class.

"An F," I said, while trying to open my locker "Crap! Stupid locker never opens." All the lights in the entire school flickered a few even exploded. "What was that?"

"I dunno maybe a power surge," Ann said.

"Hmm maybe..."

"Me and the guys are going to the amusement park after school. Want to come?"

"I'll be there."

I got to the amusement park and saw my friends on the dock. I started walking towards the dock but the moment my foot touched the dock something flashed across my minds eye causing me to trip and fall.

_"No more chasing please !" Starfire said, as she flew past._

"Raven are you OK?" Logan asked, as he helped me to my feet.

_The robot charged after Starfire and went straight towards me._

"Ahhhhhhhh," I screamed and flung myself away from the robot I saw only moments before.

_"See I told you we'd win you something," Beast Boy said._

My body hit the cold water. The dock was being destroyed by a mass of black. Then nothing.

"Raven? Raven? Wake up please," Logan was leaning over me.

"Guys I know this sounds really REALLY out there. But I think that we're the Teen Titans," I said, getting up.

"That's bull," Logan said.

"Oh yeah? You know how after a while when you dye your hair your roots become the original color?" I said. I pulled out one of my hairs and showed it to them. "Last time I checked lavender was not a natural hair color."

"Well um," Ann started to say.

"'No more chasing please' sound familiar? You said that! I know I can tell," I was starting to sound really insane. "And you 'See I told you we'd win you something' you said that." I pointed at Logan. "Do you believe me now? No? Please believe me!" I shook Dick trying to get him to believe me. Then a black liquid started covering my hands and my arms I screamed and collapsed as the black mass continued to consume me. "Do you believe me now? Remember! REMEMBER!" Then nothing.

A/N: Ooooo cliff hanger I'll try and update soon. Hope you like my fic.


	2. Remember?

Remember?

Disclaimer: .snatiT neeT nwo t'nod I

I found myself in a room with violet walls. I was thinking: Where am I? When I saw a computer in the corner. It had some sort of video recording on it. I opened the file and watched it.

_"We don't know who they are or what they want. They've erased Starfire and Robins memory and Beast Boy and Cyborg are guarding the door so I can record one last message," Raven said. The pounding on the door got louder. "If you are watching this: find us tell us who we are." _

I looked around the room. It was nice. There was a black wooden bookcase in the corner and a desk next to it. There were several strange sculptures throughout the room and a mirror on the desk. I walked towards the metal door. My hand brushed the handle of the mirror and I saw something.

_I saw my reflection in the mirror and whispered "No."_

In the vision I saw my reflection. But it wasn't mine. It was Ravens. So I decided to settle something. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I didn't know where the bathroom was but my feet just seemed to carry me there. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see myself staring back at me with brown eyes. I blinked and then looked in the mirror. Nothing had changed. I blinked again. This time I saw my brown contact lens move back into place. With much difficulty and pain I took out the contacts. My natural eye color was violet! (That would be so cool) I went back to the room I was originally in. It had RAVEN printed on the metal door in large bold letters. The door opened automatically. I walked inside the room and sat on the bed.

"So I guess this is my room," I said to the ceiling.

"Yes it _was_," A shadow in the doorway said. The shadow took out a rifle and fired at me. I closed my eyes, held out my hand and thought of a shield. The bullet didn't hit but I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I opened my eyes to see a large black mass in front of me. The shadow wasn't shooting bullets. It was a tranquilizer gun. The needle had pricked my hand. It was slowed down by the black shield so it didn't hurt. The shadow had disappeared without a trace. I walked around the tower seeing if anything triggered a memory. Finally after having walked around the tower 3 times. I sat down on the couch. I looked at a red splotch on the couch.

_"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. All the Titans leaped into action. The shadows were faster though. Robin and Starfire were both hit. Robins blood rolled down his glove and dropped onto the couch. They weren't dead; they were injected with a serum. _

Didn't they know we would find out very quickly that we are the Titans? I looked around the room and noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A small piece of crumpled paper was lying on the ground. I picked it up. It said: DO YOU WANT TO REMEMBER? There was 4 red eyes drawn right beneath the message. A vision flashed through my mind. A vision of pain and suffering. I dropped the paper.

"I am Raven...Nevermore." I walked out of the tower never to return.

A/N: Man even I didn't see that coming. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. School has been delaying me.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

I walked home sullenly. I went inside my house and dropped on to my bed, not bothering to take off my day clothes. I woke up a few hours later picked up my bag and went to school. When I got there all my friends looked kind of afraid.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked, nonchalantly. Ann was brushing her hair nervously.

"We have been thinking about what you said before you disappeared," Dick said, nervously.

"About that… I was really freaked out especially when all that oil was on my hands," I said, shrugging it off.

"But weird things have been happening. I slammed my locker yesterday and the locker broke," Vic said.

"Are you sure that was oil? And why did you disappear after the 'oil' covered you completely?" Ann asked, suspiciously.

"I SAID: NOTHING HAPPENED!" I said. A nearby light bulb exploded. My friends didn't talk to me the rest of the day. I got home and did my homework quickly and hopefully efficiently. I got ready for bed, got in to bed and fell asleep hoping to shake off the occurrences of the past couple days. I had a very strange dream.

_I was lying on the ground. I got up and looked around. It was a very strange place. The sky was completely black with red stars. I saw a hooded figure walk towards me. The figure lowered their hood, I gasped at their identity. It was Raven, the first one._

"_Why are you here?" I asked._

"_Go back," She said._

"_No. I don't want to remember."_

"_Why?"_

"_I like this life."_

"_But there are people who need our help."_

"_But I'm not you."_

"_Yes you are. You will never forget."_

"_I'm just a normal girl. Leave me alone."_

"_I know that my life was not as happy as this one. But what about all the innocent lives on your conscience?"_

"_Why must I be the one to lose the life I wanted for so long?"_

"_Because you're the only who can." _

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
